Hey Im a Death Eater Live With It
by Hyper-Katze
Summary: A young woman with a depressing past comes to teach at Hogwarts. Oh ya she's also a Death Eater. But one must not forget that the truth isn't skin deep. Probably not any romance and if there is it wont be important.☺☻
1. One, such a lonely number

Snape had been hearing over the past couple of weeks stories of a girl who is a killing machine. Apparently she is about 19 or so and has never been to a magical school yet she is more advanced than most Aurors. She's a Death Eater. Of course Voldemort welcomed her in with open arms when he saw what she could do. She had killed a guy 2 times her size when one of his followers had come across the scene. He didn't need to teach her really anything she just new it all. Since Snape is in the inner circle of Voldemort's ranks he learnt of her name. Well she was given a name by Voldemort since she would not tell him. He like the German lingo so he chose a name that fit her from that. It is Selbstmördersch Mörderin which means suicidal murderess. How she got her name was that no matter what mission the Dark Lord requested she go on and no matter how dangerous, she would do it and come out victorious. The rumors had continued into the unbelievable.

The girl in question was walking down a dark alley. She's about 5'8" with a tan and muscley figure. She has white blonde hair that reaches down to her thighs with almost all the colors in the rainbow streaked in her hair. She has a long face with an expression that she knows everything about you. Her eyes are a constantly changing hazel that can see straight into your soul. She had on a silver necklace that was a sword with a rose at the hilt and thorns traveling down the sword. She wore a black hoodie with a picture of Marilyn Manson on the front and words on the back that read "The more that you FEAR us the BIGGER we get" in red. She was wearing a black pair of baggy pants with loads of pockets. She topped it off with a pair of black DVS's (skater shoes).

To say that she was armed was an understatement. She had 6 daggers: one in each sleeve and the others in some of her pockets. She also had a loaded 50 caliber revolving hand gun in her hoodie pocket. Of course she carried her wand. It was a 13" oak wand with a core of a raven's feather and blood. She rarely used it. She liked to more physical violence. Not many wizards were really skilled in that area.

Selbs (as she was called by Volde) headed to a safe transport point. Voldemort had developed a new way of travel that was undetectable by the M.O.M., you can do it within the Anti-Apparating(sp?) wards, and it doesn't make that load crack like with the apparating. Voldemort decided to call it "porting".

Selbs surveyed the alley deciding that is was safe and ported away. She ended up in a dark house. It had black everything. From the walls to the window hangings. Selbs went to the fireplace to check if she had any messages. She didn't use her pet raven much. It was too suspicious. She turned on one of the lamps. She laid her eyes on the letter that lay by it. It got her adrenaline pumping and her heart racing. It was from Voldemort.

Selbs had always called him that and remarkably he didn't mind. Selbs reached for the note. She grabbed it and held it in her slightly callused tanned black fingernail polished hand. It was heavier than usually which meant a big mission. Selbs ran her finger across the opening of the yellowing parchment. She unfolded it waiting for her fate to be decided. It read:

_Dear Selbs,_

_I require your presence at the meeting house in 2 days we will discuss the details during that time. The reason why is that I'm sending you to Hogwarts. Harry Potter and his friends must be kept a close eye on. You're the only one who can do it. I need you to infiltrate the Order and get their secrets. You will be the Defense teacher. I already have it planned out. Dumbledore has accepted you. This may be the toughest and most dangerous job I have assigned to you so far. I know you aren't very social but you better become very sociable by the time I send you off. This is very important._

_Tom Riddle_

Selbs's hand started shaking. She never talked to people and she was supposed to teach people! Tom was right this was going to be hard.

**AN: I didn't change much in this chapter except for her appearance and age and mission but oh well. I had trouble planning the story out when she was 16 but since I made her older it should be easier. But anywho thank you for reading!☺☻**


	2. Two can be as bad as one

**AN- hey thanks for the reviews. They made me get up off my lazy butt and type. Maybe in this chapter you'll actually get to hear her talk probably not lol. Sorry about the last chapter I know it was short but I had to get all the details down. Ok so here goes Chapter 2!**

Selbs started pacing. Thoughts racing through her head like a NASCAR race. Some where like 'I can't do this. I haven't talked to anyone since that bloody Malfoy was hitting on me.' While others were 'I'm going to kill that bloody Tom. That ass hole he knows I don't like to what was it "socialize".' She decided that it was an opportune time to get a cigarette. She took a pack out of her pocket and took the nearest one. She pulled out her Slip Knot lighter and light the cancer stick. She took a long drag out of it, held it, then let it out in a perfect O. Selbs knew that this was bad for her but she was going to die any way.

While taking another drag out of the fag, she decided that she needed to go to bed if she was ever going to wake up in the morning. After putting out the dieing cigarette in an ashtray, Selbs went up the creaky wooden stairs, past the bathroom to her large room. The walls were painted blood red with flicks of black paint but were covered in posters from muggle posters. They had bands like My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Good Charlotte, the Used, Marilyn Manson, Kittie, etc. Over on one of the walls was her black desk with a laptop on top, while her drawers and mirror closet doors are on the opposite.

Her centerpiece of the room would have to be her King size four poster bed with onyx hangings and a black and red comforter. Selbs went over to the drawers opened one of them and took out long red pajama pants with black kitty heads all over them and a black shirt with kitty heads outlined in red.

Selbs went to her bed and hopped in. She turned on her stereo and put in System of a Down. She fell asleep. But that wasn't the end of her torment for that day.

_It's a nice day not a cloud in the sky. A family is playing outside; a mother, father, and a one year old girl. Yet for such a beautiful day there seemed to be an air of foreboding to it. The mother had honey colored hair while the father had an icy blonde appearance. They seemed to be a perfect family. But this happiness was not to last._

_The parents grew worried. Then all of a sudden people appeared out of thin air with loud cracks. They had disguised faces and mysterious cloaks. The parents unwilling to risk the safety of their child did not resist. They were killed and the baby was taken by one of the women in the group. She cooed to the wailing child "Hush child, don't cry. Your parents deserved to die. They were the scum of the earth." The babe was taken to an orphanage with a not attached to the blanket it was wrapped in. _

_It read 'To Whom It May Concern, this child's name is Felicia Corvus. She is 1 year old. Her birthday is on Oct. 31st. Please take care of her.'_

_There started just the beginnings of her troubles. The orphanage while nice looking on the out side was a hell hole to all who lived on the inside. The wood floors were caving in and the beds consisted of mattresses with thin wool sheets on top. This is the young child spent the first few years of her life. Within the confines of her prison an evil was growing inside her. As soon as her feet could carry her she ran away. Never to be thought upon again._

Selbs shot up like a she was sleeping in a class and all of a sudden a fire alarm goes off. She hated reliving that memory. She didn't need a reminder of her youth

**FLASHBACK**

A girl about 4 with white blonde hair is sneaking out between 2 bars in front of a decaying building.

The same girl except she has the look of a 13 year old is walking into a library and getting on the computer. The Department of Records pops up. She hacks into it and deletes a name.

The girl once again looking the same as before is snooping in the records room of a hospital. She searches for awhile then finds what she wants. She takes out the file and grabs a lighter from her pocket. She sets it ablaze. It takes a few seconds but it soon turns to dust. Just a forgotten memory

**END FLASHBACK**

Selbs decided that she couldn't get any more sleep and crept out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the deteriorating door to the fridge and looked for something to satisfy her appetite. All that was in there were half a cheese pizza and some old Chinese food. Selbs decided on the pizza and took a slice out.

She went to the family room to watch the boob tube and look for something besides soap operas. Selbs turned on the light. She nearly jumped onto the ceiling. There in her house was Voldemort or Tom as she referred to him as.

While chewing on her pizza, Selbs managed to greet him, "Ello Thom, wha arwe yoo doin' ere?" Tom just chuckled.

"Maybe you could actually swallow before talking." She chewed then swallowed.

"But that wouldn't be any fun." Tom grinned

"I guess it wouldn't be."

"So I guess you aren't visiting on a personal note."

"No sadly to say I'm not, though I do say we must get together sometime." Tom had a hard time keeping down a laugh. "You see Selbs, what I realized is that it will take awhile till you get fully excepted in the Order," he continued, "I need you to some how be more than friendly with some of the younger males in it."

Silence overwhelmed the small room.

Suddenly Selbs exploded. "You want me to flirt with a bunch of muggle loving assholes!"

"Yes. I can see even though you've been in England for awhile America still hasn't let go of you." He said coolly.

"Holy fucking shit," was all she had to say before Selbs had to lay down a bit.

**AN: Ya I know I said a bad word. Well I'm American and I talk like that a lot so ya……. You're welcome to review.☺☻**


End file.
